Various food processing devices are known in the art. Some of the devices include a stationary blade supported by a frame. The user manually slides a food product across the frame and the blade to slice the food product. The slicing devices generally include a movable guide and may include a control knob for adjusting the thickness of the slices depending on the type of food being sliced and the desired thickness. A holder may be used with the slicing device to hold the food product and to avoid injury to the user while moving the food product across the sharp cutting blade.
The slicing devices may also include a feature that secures the slicing device to a receptacle, such as a bowl, for receiving the sliced food product. Some devices include legs on one end of the device for elevating the end of the device to provide an angular cutting surface. The slicing devices are typically rectangularly shaped and are long enough to extend across a bowl if desired and also to accommodate larger food products for slicing, such as cucumbers, squash and zucchini.
Theses types of slicing devices typically require sizable storage space. In addition, the blade of the slicing device may be exposed in the storage position so that a person retrieving the slicing device from storage may be accidentally cut by the exposed blade.